


Don't Kiss and Edd

by hugsaregr8



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Awkward boyfriends awww, Later smut maybe????, M/M, Makeouts, Shirtless Kevin yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsaregr8/pseuds/hugsaregr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Edd try their hardest to keep their relationship on the DL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You guys said you weren’t going to make anything obvious, so just,

Keep looking through your locker until he goes away.

Oh, but, you really don’t want to.

You really want to scurry over next to him and just smile at the things he says, maybe get him to discus certain things about his bike, because you love the spark of passion he gets in his eyes when he talks about that dear motorcycle he loves so much.

You don’t want him to hold your hands in the hallways, or kiss you in public, no, that is far too embarrassing, but you would enjoy walking to class with him, sit next to him during lunch, or in class, have him give yo rides home on his motorcycle after school despite how dangerous and nervous it makes you feel.

But, Kevin is right, it would just be too weird if they suddenly started being buddy buddy, and, oh dear, what would Eddy and Ed think? They would certainly hate him for being so interested in their ‘sworn enemy’. 

Well, the red head and Eddy have always had the rivalry here, and Kevin was never too found of Ed, though, with you, he never seemed to have too much of a problem with you.

But, but,

What would Kevin’s teammates think?

The news would certainly corrupt the football team’s team work, and you would certainly not want that.

So, you will have to push your selfish needs away, and understand that Kevin is right, its better this way.

“Hey sockhead, listen up.” Your locker is suddenly closed for you, and you are faced with your two closest friends with nearly identical names to yours next to you. “After school we are all meeting at lumpy’s house, I have the most genius scam; we are going to be rich I tell you.” The shortest Edd rubs his greedy hands together, his hungry smirk plastered on his lips.

“Today?” You asked, holding on to the strap of your messenger bag. “I’m terribly sorry Eddy, but I am busy after school today.”

The both of them look at you like you have four different heads in the strangest places extra heads could go. You raise your eyes, wondering why they are so confused with your statement.

“Double Dee has other friends?” Ed scratches at his unibrow, looking down at Eddy who is still staring at you.

“What’d’ya mean your busy? You can’t be busy, this is the best scam of the century here!” Eddy throws his hands up in frustration, his eyes still drilling a whole in you. “What are you ‘busy’ with?”

Oh dear. You had not thought this far ahead. You most certainly can’t say it’s with Kevin, Eddy would absolutely kill you.

“There are, uhm…” You were never very good with coming up with things on the spot, and your face starts to get hotter as Eddy starts to get closer to you, his eyebrow raising more intensely.

“Huh sockhead? What is it? What’s more important than me and Ed? Hm?”

“Well, you see,” You start to back up from Eddy, swallowing a bit thickly before a familiar red head bumps into your shoulder as he is walking by. Eddy’s attention shoots over at Kevin, who looks heavily insulted with you despite the fact that he was the one who ran into you.

“Hey, double dweeb,” The jock snaps at you, giving you a good shove against the lockers. “Watch where you’re going!” He shouts in your face, making your body tense as you think you really did something wrong. Though, the wink he gives you that only you can see reassures you, and Eddy speaks up.

“Hey shovel-chin, you ran into the sockhead, I think it’s you who needs to watch out.” The shortest of the trio shoves his away in between you two, shoving his finger in Kevin’s face.

“Beat it dork-o, I don’t have time for you.” Kevin gives Eddy a simple push at his shoulders, scowling at him before his eyes dart back to you. His eyes linger on you, making you a little anxious before his hands slip in the pocket of his jacket, turning on his heels and walking down the hallway.

“Damn, what a jerk.” Eddy scowls, pushing up his sleeve and clenching his fist.

“Now, now Eddy, Kevin is obviously just a little tense, there is no need for the both of you to quarrel.” You go to put a calming hand on Eddy’s shoulder, but before you can, he turns around to face you sharply, shooting you a bit of a dirty glare.

“Let’s go Ed, we should mess with sockheads other ‘important’ shit.” Eddy spits coldly, before walking the other way with Ed, who is smiling and waving at you as he walks away.

——-

“Sorry ‘bout today, saw you were struggling with an excuse.” Kevin mumbles as he looks over your fridge, which is covered in sticky notes from your parents, one of which is stating how they will not be home until next weekend, and that there is money for food in the cookie jar.

“It’s alright Kevin, it was a very good tactic.” You comment, cracking two eggs at once skillfully into a bowl, which already has oil sugar and flour inside. “Eddy did not question it any further, though that could be because he didn’t talk to me for the rest of the afternoon.” You sigh a bit, adding a few dashes of vanilla.

“That’s cause he’s a little prick,” You hear his footsteps come closer behind you, resting his hip against the counter next to your work space. “If he doesn’t have control over the both of ‘ya dorks, he aint happy.” His fingers start to mess with the few strands of hair that peek out from under your hat, twirling them a bit around his finger.

“Well I don’t think thats true; he’s just not use to the three of us not hanging out.” You try to defend your friend, mixing the ingredients a bit in the bowl. 

“You don’t need him man, he’s just holding you back.” The red head’s fingers trail down the back of your neck, and down your back. “I never understood why you were friends with him in the first place.

You stop mixing, looking over at Kevin. “Well. He’s my friend Kevin, we all have been since we were little. Despite having a little issues here and there, the three of us have had more good times than bad.”

“I’m just sayin’ is all.” Kevin goes to stick his finger in the bowl, though before he can scoop anything up with his unwashed hands, you smack his wrist with the spoon. “You could find some better friends.”

“Actually I couldn’t Kevin.” You start to feel a little upset with Kevin, for deliberately teasing your friends in front of you. “Honestly Kevin, it does not matter whether you enjoy the way my friends get certain things accomplished seeing as you are not the one who has to hang out with them. I could as well comment on how barbarian like your football friends carry themselves, and how promiscuous your underclassmen ‘fans’ act around you just the same.” 

“What are you getting at Double Dweeb?” He raises his eyebrow at you, removing his hand from your torso.

“I’m saying is, much like that distasteful nickname you have for me, you are acting very childish Kevin.” You can’t make eye contact with him, just continuing to stir in the bowl quickly. “It does not mstter what you think of my friends, seeing as you don’t even socialize with me during school, since what your barbarian like peers think, and how you are viewed by the rest of the school is much more important than your feelings for me.” You stop your self when you notice your voice raising, though you don’t stop mixing.

“Whoa, Doudble Dee, calm down.” He grabs your wrist, and you noticed that the speed of your mixing made some, or a lot, of the mix spill out of the bowl.

“Oh dear.” Your face heats up a bit, and you look over at Kevin, who is only slightly taller than you. “I’m terribly sorry Kevin, I did not mean to say all those things, I ju-“

“Does it really bug you that we don’t act all lovely and dovey and shit during school?” He raises his eyebrow, tugging you a little closer. 

“Well— you see, It’s only that— I really do understand, and— All of this—..” You stutter a few times, stopping to tke a deep breath to continue on. “I think it’s better this way as well Kevin, at least for right now, seeing as we ourselves still need to get things sorted out. So no, it does not bother me persay, more as I can not control my thoughts when I see you during school.” You didn’t really comprehend what you said before you said it, making your face heat up as well as Kevin’s blush a bit as well.

Kevin smiles a bit of a teasing smirk at you despite, raising his eyebrow as his grip on your wrist tightens. “Yeah? You can’t control them?” His chuckles as a bit of a snort to it, eyeing you up and down.

“Oh good heavens Kevin,” You can’t help but roll your eyes a bit, a shy smile tugging at the corner of your lips. “Of course that is all you heard.”

“Well what’s stopping you now, huh?” He asks, leaning to o brush his nose against your jaw. “Let your thoughts go wild.” Kevin encourages you, trailing light kisses against your jaw. 

The fluttery and lightness of the kisses make you laugh a bit, his breath tickling your skin as you try to lean away. “Kevin, before we continue on, we really should clean up this mess— whoa! Kevin!” You let out a startled noise as Kevin lifts you up, lips still pecking at your jaw and neck as he carries you away from the kitchen. “Kevin! This is not necessary, and is also very dangerous! I am more than capable of walking!”

“Pipe down dork, I’m trying to be romantic here.” He grumbled a bit against your skin as you wrap your arms securely around his neck.

He carries you off to your room, his lips already pecking against your own as he slowly places you down, though, his arms wrap around waist.

The both of you kiss for a long time, just simply enjoying the way your lips brush against each other, hands slowly an gently roaming against each other’s body. Its good enough to leave light goosebumps on your skin, pressing yourself as close as you can get against Kevin when the both of you need to catch your breath, lip locking again shortly after.

His hands slowly rub your hips, and your breath shudders against his lips before you nip at his bottom lip ever so gently, cupping his face. Kevin’s hands leave your hips as he grunts at your nipping, and you have a fear you have done something wrong, though his lips stay close to yours as he simply shrugs off his jacket. 

Your eyes open to a half lidded gaze, staring at Kevin’s lovely green eyes as he eyes you. The both of you stop kissing for a moment, just smiling a bit as you just bump foreheads and stare at each other, your hands still cupping his face soothingly.

The eyecontact is broke, Kevin burring his head into your neck, where he kisses the skin as gently as he could. Though there isn’t much point in that, since soon after he harshly sucks at your skin, making you gasp loudly in surprise as your fingers quickly grip his the back of his shirt. He begins to suck at the skin there, making you squirm and slightly whimper at the feeling, tensing up at the though of an ugly bruise being formed there and how you are going to have to sneak into your mother’s bedroom to cover it up with makeup. He seems far to pleased with how he is making you react, as he does not give up for some time, and when he does, he resumes to kissing your lips.

After a moment, Kevin pulls back a little, and removes his hat and drops it to the floor. Normally you would be having a bit of a panic attack with the mess being made on the floor of your room, and you are about to say something before Kevin grabs the back of his shirt, bending forward a little to pull it off his torso.

You can’t help but stare, eyes gazing over his torso and arms, and the little trail of orange hairs that dip down into his pants. You snapped out of it when he hesitantly starts pulling you closer again, as if giving you a chance to back out of it at any moment, though you highly doubt you will.

He leans in to press his lips against yours again, your hands trailing up his toned arms while continuing the lingering kiss, though it does not last long when you hear your front door flying open.

“Seriously, did Sockhead really ditch me and Ed to bake?… Since when did he ever leave a mess? What’s going on? Hey, sockhead, where are ya!”

“Oh dear, oh dear,” You quickly detach yourself when you hear Eddy, scurrying around your room to collect Kevin’s clothes quickly. “Shh, shh, Kevin, quick, put these back on at once—- oh, drat!”

The both of you freeze when your bedroom door is rudely opened, a very upset Eddy glaring before he freezes as well. 

“Kevin…?” Eddy rarely ever calls Kevin by his real name, and this only makes your stomach turn, Eddy’s eyes landing on you not helping a bit.

“Now, Eddy, you see, I can explain, me and Kevin here—”

“Haven’t you heard of knocking dork? That’s rude as hell.” Kevin barks, clenching his fist and raising it up to Eddy.

“Me? I’m the rude one? You are the one showing up to Sockhead’s house naked!” Eddy shields his eyes from Kevin’s half naked body, a disgusted look on his face. “Seriously, I’m going to have to bleach my eyes now, this is gross.”

“What did you say dorko? C’mon, speak up, so I can pound ‘ya!” 

You are bewildered by the fact that they bother just go straight to arguing, Eddy not questioning you at all and insulting Kevin immediately.

The two of them are currently both yelling in each others face, fists raised in hostile manners.

“Seriously blockhea,d what are you even doing here? Are you stripping for Sockhead or something? Nobody wants to see that, right Double Dee?” Kevin’s eyes shoot over at you, while your face simply heats up as you grip Kevin’s clothes tighter. Eddy is waiting for an answer, while there is only anger over Kevin’s face as he continues to intensely glare at Eddy. “Double Dee…?” You have yet to answer, and Eddy looks you up and down before his eyes land on your neck.

“O-oh dear.” You drop Kevin’s clothes, slapping your hand over your neck quickly where the hickey lays. 

You can practically feel the tension in the air, your face getting hotter and hotter by the second. 

Eddy looks at you, then at Kevin, back at you, and then at Kevin. “Whoa…” Is all he says, shooting Kevin a dirty look, then looking at you. “You are messing around with a ginger?” Eddy looks dead serious with this question, and you see Kevin’s face go red with anger.

“That’s it dork, you’re dead!” Kevin shouts, grabbing Eddy by the front of his shirt and lifting his fist, slamming it right in Eddy’s face. 

Eddy’s hands flail forward, one hand landing in Kevin’s hair and the other going for his neck, pulling at his red locks and scratching his throat. Eddy is shoved into the wall, grunts and groans cracking from the both of their throats as they continued to scratch, claw, punch, slap, and spit at each other, making you freeze from the tension.

“G… Gentlemen, please! This isn’t needed… Someone is going to get hurt! Please! Oh dear, Jim!” You shout, tugging your hat down over your eyes as you hear a loud crash.

Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look… Oh dear you looked.

On the floor was your poor, defenseless cactus Jim… His pot shatter with his dirt oozing out of the cracks.

Your eyes widened, tears coming to them as you continued to grip your hat.

“Oh, man…” Kevin comments, his fist still clenching Eddy’s shirt Both of their faces have a few bruises and scratches, Eddy with a bit of a bloody nose.

“Double Dee, we didn-“

“Now both of you listen here,” There is a scowl on your face as you advance towards them, a stern finger pointing at them. “This childish behavior needs to stop, it has been going on for too long, I understand what Eddy said was rude but violence is never the answer Kevin!” You huff, and Eddy sinkers a bit at the taller red head. “And Eddy! Your constant mocking of Kevin is not justified either! It’s very immature and honestly, becoming very irritating! You both need to get over your differences, and act like adults!” 

The both of them are just staring at you, blinking here and there as you try to catch your breath from your shouting, pressure leaving from your face. They both look at each other’s scratched and brusied face, and Kevin lets go of Eddy’s shirt, the two boys just standing there awkwardly.

You allow the silence to go on, crossing your arms over your chest as your foot taps a bit angrily at them, a pout that means business plastered on your face.

“Sorry for punching you in the face, I guess.” Kevin scratches the back of his neck with the shrug, not looking down at Eddy.

“Uh, yeah, sorry for calling you a ginger, and shit.” He grumbles, and you know neither of them mean it but, it’s good enough. “So, what’s going on between the two of you? I’m really confused here.”

Kevin looks at you, and you glance at Kevin before only you return your attention to Eddy. 

“Well, you see, since the summer, me and Kevin have sort of…” You press both of your pointer fingers together, twirling them a bit.

“Double Dork wants me.” He shrugs, and your face goes red.

“K-Kevin!”

“It’s true.”

“Well— yes, but, thats no way to break the news to Eddy!”

“Whoa, whao wait,” Eddy buts in, staring at the both of you. “Let’s take this from the top, okay??”

((Yeah thats it, maybe number 2 will be how they got together, who knows…))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah cause all over you are such cuties and some how liked the other one, I had to make a part 2. Btw, Nat is not my OC, but this great person 2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com !!! but Del is mine.

You are a little thrown off when you hear your front doorbell ring, since all of your parent’s packages were delivered yesterday, Ed is grounded, and Eddy is visiting his brother for most of the summer, so who is at your front door is a mystery.

Putting your spray bottle down, you give Jim’s soil a nice pet, and a charming smile, taking off your gloves as you head out of your room.

This summer has not been a very satisfying one, with your parents and closest friends gone, you have been alone most of the days, and normally you don’t mind this, but after a while, it gets bothersome.

It’s not like when you were a kid, where you would look out your window and everyone would be outside playing, and you could simply try and invite yourself to join in certain groups if they had the room. You and your friends are no longer outside scheming up harmless scams, but now, a little more serious and mature ones that would maybe land the three of you a job.

You don’t understand why Eddy just doesn’t go into an interview like himself, but rather the three of you have to put on this whole show full of lies to try to make all of you seem more desirable. But, that’s how Eddy has always been you suppose.

You start unlocking the many locks to your door, openi—

Okay, and now you close it, quickly, your heart racing as you quickly lock all of your locks and securely pressing your back against the door and extending your arms over it in a protective manner. Your heart is beating so fast you can almost see it pumping out of your chest.

“P-Please Kevin! Whatever it is Eddy, Ed, or myself have done that would upset you could be resolved in a non-violent manner!” You panic, shouting through the door. What could have Eddy possible done this time? He knows not to mess with Kevin, since he is never reasonable enough to listen to words, or speak some himself, and gets everything done through his fists.

“Calm down Double Dweeb,” You hear his raspy voice call from the other side of the door, pounding against it a few more times. “I’m not gonna’ pound ‘ya, I just need to barrow a few tools.”

You swallow a bit thickly, breaking a bit of a sweat as you hesitantly remove yourself from the door.

“Seriously man, just let me barrow a flat head screw driver and I’ll get out of your hair, honest.” He continues to speak, sounding a bit annoyed.

You slowly, and hesitantly start to unlock all of your locks, leaving the chain of the door on as you open it just slightly, looking out at Kevin.

Hes slouching a bit, hands in his pockets of his slightly baggy jeans. His jacket is tied around his waist, leaving him only in a black tank top to expose a lot of his skin, which is covered in black oily splotches here and there. You extend your neck a bit, looking over Kevin’s shoulder to see his motorcycle parked in his front yard, where his other rusty tools are scattered about it.

You look the greasy, sweaty, and dirty Kevin over again, shuddering at the thought of the mess getting all over your recently cleaned house, “One moment please.” You pipe up, and the last thing you see is Kevin rolling his eyes before you close the door.

You scurry through your house, opening your hallway closet and take out a freshly cleaned towel, scurrying back to the door to unlock the chain.

“Please clean yourself off and remove your shoes, I just cleaned the floors.” You hand him the towel when you open the door, and hes looking at you like you are stupid, though, he takes the towel anyways and starts to rub it on his face, following you in.

“This really necessary?” He asks, taking off his shoes and running the towel along his neck.

“Like I stated, I just cleaned the floors.” You beckon for him to follow you through your house, flipping on your hallway light to make the green color scheme of your hallways more noticeable and continuing down it, before stopping at the last door.

“Caution Kevin, it’s not as bright in my garage so please do not trip over anything.” Though it would be impossible for Kevin to trip over anything (unless he was Ed) since the floor was completely cleared of junk, dust, dirt, spills, or anything else you might find on the floor of a garage.

Kevin is examining your garage, giving an impressed whistle. “Damn, I’d kill for a big garage like this.” He looks around, dirty towel in his hand and his face a lot cleaner than it was before, though, there are still a few lighter smears here and there.

“Well, being that we live in a cul de sac, and all of our houses cost the same, save maybe Ed’s house since the trailer park is right in his back yard making the cost a little lower, our garages are the same size, mine just appears bigger as it does not have as much junk in it.” You are standing in front of a giant, closet like box, reaching to the top of it for a pair of nail clippers, extending your hand for the other.

He looks down at your hand, back at you, then down at your hand again, raising an eyebrow.

“Your hand, please, Kevin.” You ask politely, squeezing the clippers.

“Why? You givin’ me a manicure or something?”

“Well, no, I’m just cutting your nails so they don’t chip or scratch the paint of the handles of my tools is all. They are actually my father’s, and he takes great pride to them.” You state this as if it were obvious, and well yeah, to you it kind of is.

“Whatever.” He places his hand in yours, and your face only shows disgust at how uneven and dirty his nails are, making you grimace a little as you begin to clip them carefully.

“Oh dear… Kevin, you must take better care of your nails, you could get an infection if you keep this up.” You wince a little when one of his chipped off nails go flying, and he just shrugs.

“Who ever head of getting an infection from your nails?” He asks, using his pinkie finger to scratch the inside of his ear.

“Paronychia? You really have never heard of it? It is an infection grown in along the side of your nail under the skin, where a pocket of puss starts to fill it—” You begin to explain before he presses his hand on your mouth, a disgusted look on his face.

“Okay, okay, let’s not get into all of that, can I just barrow the damn screw driver???”

You nod your head, and he removes his hand, you wiping your mouth on the back of your hand several times.

Taking the lock, you quickly spin the dials to enter the code, tugging it down to remove it. “Stand back please.” You ask, opening the doors as a long work bench extends from the closest, rolling out a good 4 to 6 feet, tools after tools securely places on it’s surface. Inside of the closest, more tools are hung up on the walls, and you pull out a few drawers that extend a good half a foot or so out, filled with bolts and screws and nuts of the sort, all shined to perfection.

Each screw driver, hammer, drill, and socket wrench is shined clean and place in alphabetical and size order. You look up at Kevin, who’s eyes are wide and his mouth dropped open, gazing at the variety of tools you have spread out.

“Uh, Kevin, you are um… Drooling a bit.” You point out with a slight laugh, rubbing the back of your neck. He snaps out of his daze, eyes watching you as you dig around another drawer, taking out a notepad and pen, jotting somethings down. ”Take what you would like, I’ll just document it down and you can return it when you are done.”

“Yeah, thanks man…” His hand reaches down, hovering over all the tools as he takes his time to look at the long workbench. You are patient, your pen hovering over your notepad, smiling slightly as you watch Kevin bask in the amount and variety of tools you have.

You’ve never seen this side of Kevin before. He has this certain spark in his eyes, and he seems to be completely captivated in everything about your workbench. He isn’t intimidating anymore, rather like a little kid in a candy shop, and you can’t help but smile a little wider.

It’s almost cute.

Finally, he picks up a flathead screw driver of medium size from the third row, examining it and nodding his head. “Yeah, I’ll take this one.” He looks everything over again, picking up one of the smaller wrenches. “Think I could get this too? Mine is a little too big for what I need done.”

Nodding your head, you jot down a few things onto your notepad, giving Kevin a friendly smile. “Why of course! Just please do be careful, like I stated before they are my father’s.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally man, thanks again.” He’s examining the tools in his hands in awe as you slide the long workbench back into the closet, everything fitting in it with cartoon-like logic. “Please place the towel in the bin by the door as well, I still need to do laundry.”

“You do all this house work by yourself?” He asks, following your request as he heads out the door, you following right behind him.

“Yes, with my parents always away working so hard, I would like them to come home to a clean house. I also enjoy it, it’s soothing in a way.” You close the door behind you, Kevin already putting on his shoes by the front door.

“Huh, that’s cool I guess.” He shrugs, tugging on the laces of his red, scuffed up converse. “What happened to Tweedledee and Tweedledum? I haven’t seen ‘em around.”

“Eddy is off with his brother for most of the summer, and Ed is sulking in his room most likely since he is grounded for ruining his mother’s couch.” You open the door for Kevin when he is done tying his last shoe.

“So it’s just been you?”

“That is correct.”

“All by yourslef?”

“Mhmm.”

“Doesn’t that get, I dunno, boring?”

“I suppose.”

Holding the two tools in one hand, with the other, Kevin points with his thumb behind him. “You know anything about bikes?”

You really don’t. Though, despite that, you hesitantly nod your head, seeing as you are just realizing how great company feels. “A thing or two.”

“The come on, help me out.” He waves for you to follow him, turning on his heels in the other direction, and you quickly grab your shoes, slipping them on and hurrying after Kevin.

—————————————————————

“I have a helmet, just don’t need it, I’m not an idiot, I know how to drive.” Kevin shrugs, sipping through the bendy straw of the drink.

“You aren’t an idiot Kevin, but other people may be. It is just for your safety.” You dig through the bag to pull out another crispy fry, chewing on it happily. 

You would have never thought you would be spending your summer with Kevin, at least when Kevin doesn’t have football conditioning. But, since you’ve helped him with his bike, he’s been stopping by more often, asking for different tools of the sort, you would sometimes offer him something to drink, seeing how sweaty he would be and you didn’t want him to get dehydrated.

From there, you guys would get caught up in conversation about nothing, just reminiscing old times, and sharing new ones. Kevin really was not scary in the least, a bit rude at times, yes, but it was probably just Eddy who brought out the bully in him.

Right now, the two of you are enjoying some food from the local burger joint, sitting out in his front lawn on the curb. You haven’t been inside Kevin’s house yet, you aren’t completely sure why, but he seems a little uncomfortable with you getting too close to his house. You don’t want to pry if it would make him uneasy, so you just continue to bite into your burger.

“Besides, my helmet is all busted up, it wouldn’t do me any good even if I did wear it.” Kevin throws another excuse your way. “Helmet hair doesn’t look good on me, gota keep myself lookin good, y’know?” He smirks a bit at you, and you chuckle, neatly folding up your burger wrapper and placing it in the bag, while Kevin just crumbles his up and tosses it in.

“We’ll you could give it to me, I wouldn’t mind cleaning it up and maybe adjusting it a bit to make it more stylish. I think I have gotten to know you well enough over the past week or so to know your style.” You offer with a kind smile, taking a sip from the drink you and Kevin share.

“Really? You’d do that?” Kevin asks with a raised brow, leaning back on his hands.

“Why of course! It seems like it would be fun, and would give me a chance to brush up on my spray paint skills. Though you must promise your will actually wear it.”

“Well damn, if you are makin’ it for me of course I will.” Kevin jokes with a bit of reddening to his cheeks, glancing over at you. “Yeah and, when you drop it off tomorrow, how about you stay for a movie? We can chill in my living room, order a pizza.”

Your face lights up a bit, nodding your head. “That sounds like a splendid idea.” Oh goodness, you think you and Kevin are actually becoming friends. You’ve only ever had Ed and Eddy, and any other time you have had a chance to make a new friend you would some how ruin it, so this is all new and exciting to you.

Kevin smiles a bit as well, standing up from his spot and extending a hand to help you up as well. “Alright, cool, so my place at 6 then?”

"Sounds lovely." You nod your head again, taking the hand and Kevin can pull you up easily, making your feet leave the ground for a moment, before landing flat on your feet.

"Alright, let me get the helmet for you."

—————

"Whoa, this looks sick as hell man." Kevin examines the black polished helmet, eyes a little wide. “Looks new as hell, no rust, no dents, no nothing." He turns it around, eyes scanning over the back. The newly applied black paint is covered with red and orange flame like details, nothing too flashy, and nothing too subtle. "Damn, you did this yourself?"

"Yes, I had to look up a few tutorials, but it seemed pretty straightforward." You stand awkwardly in front of Kevin’s now closed front door, glancing around his hallway. “And it should be a lot easier to see through the front of the helmet. The glass was very dirty and scratched up."

"Dude, you rock, I’m defiantly wearing this." The red head seemed very please with it, which only made you equally, if not more, pleased with it as well.

"I’m glad, I worked very hard on it. Oh, and, here," you dig through your wallet, pulling out a crisp ten dollar bill. “I brought money to help pay for the pizza."

"Nah man, I got it."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Seriously dude, I can’t take that."

"But Kevin, you must."

"Nope, I’m paying."

"Kevin!"

"Shhh." He places his fingers to his lips with a slight teasing grin, turning on his heels and beckoning you down the hall. You glance around Kevin’s house, wondering why he didn’t want you in his house before now, even though everything seems normal and in great shape.

"Oh goodness, is this you when you were a child Kevin?" You giggle, picking up a picture frame from the counter top, a small and chubby red head in the picture.

"Hey, hey, put that down." He is quick to take the picture from you, placing it back face down. You glance at the other pictures, smiling a bit with a hum.

In a lot of the pictures, you see the same two women come up repeatedly, some times in the same photo holding who you were assuming to be Kevin as a child. You don’t see an adult male in any of the pictures though. “Which one is your mother?"

"Okay, let’s just, go set up the movie, yeah?" Kevin’s face is beat red, pushing you away from the collection of pictures.

"Uhm, Kevin?" You ask when you are pushed into what you assume to be the living room, Kevin’s back facing you as he messes with the t.v. “Are they both your mothers?"

He is quiet, but he shrugs, turning on the tv and running his fingers through the movie covers he has snacked near it. “Uh… Yeah, I’m… Adopted."

"Oh." You touch your two pointer fingers together, twirling them about. “Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, you have two parents that love you very much, a lot of kids would love to have that!" You see his shoulders bounce in a shrug, and the awkward in the air is starting to suffocate you.

Oh dear, you hope you aren’t ruining this, you were really starting to enjoy Kevin as your friend.

"You don’t gota feel bad dude, I just get embarrassed, the guys on the team mess with me cause of it sometimes, you know, just dicking around?" He takes the remote control, turning up the sound as he turns back to face you. “Didn’t want you to do the same."

"Oh I would never tease you over something like this, there is nothing to even tease you about." You step further into the living room, raising your eyebrows in hopes Kevin would no longer feel awkward. “Honestly Kevin, there is no need to be embarrassed."

"Yeah, I guess. Just don’t tell anyone, alright?"

You hold up two fingers close together, nodding your head. “Scouts honor."

After that, things become a lot less tense as you and Kevin watch 21 jump street, a very humorous movie about two cops going under cover as high school students. You and Kevin share laughs, and comments on the movie material, and you continue to insist to pay for the pizza, and he continues to decline.

When the pizza comes, the second movie playing, and at least half of the pizza pie is finished off, you find yourself seated fairly close to Kevin, not really knowing when you guys got so close on the couch.

And then you find yourself tucked under Kevin’s arm? One the redhead slowly and hesitantly placed on your shoulders.

Huh, that’s a little weird, normally that only happens when—

“Well damn, if you are makin’ it for me of course I will.”

"How about you stay for a movie?"

"Nope, I’m paying."

Suddenly, your heart stops, then picks up in a fast manner that makes you gasp. “Oh dear!" You stand up quickly, face burning red, and your heart pounding in your chest. “This is a date?" You don’t know if you are asking, or stating, and, oh goodness… you hope Kevin can’t hear your heart pounding.

Kevin’s eyes a little wide with shock, his arm in the same position on the couch when it was wrapped around you. “Whaaaat? Huh? Psh, what are talking about man? A date? Haha," he laughs a bit awkwardly, and you still appear to be very nervous, eye wide in disbelief "… Okay yeah, it was a date." His face slowly starts to turn red, his hands coming up to his face as he groans loudly. “Fuck, last time I listen to Nat…."

"I…. Just… Think maybe… I’m going to…" You swallow hard, starting to back up a bit.

"Wait, hold up dude," Kevin stands up, hands up in defense. “I don’t want this to ruin anything, alright? You know, you are a pretty cool dude when you aren’t with the other two dorks and… Shit aren’t you suppose to be the smart one? Wasn’t it pretty obvious I was into you??" Kevin sounds a bit angry at the end, his last words a bit heavy with attitude.

Both of your faces are just burning, and your stomach is twisting and turning, making you feel like you are going to throw up at any moment.

"I’m terribly sorry Kevin I’m…. Not that good with reading people in such a way… And I was just… Thrown off is all… But, I do think, I should go…" You pull out the ten dollar bill from your pocket, leaving it on the pizza box. “Thank you again for the pizza and your hospitality Kevin!" You state quickly as you scurry out of the house.

——————

For the past 2 days you’ve been sitting here in your room, a freshly open pack of sticky notes in your hand, scanning your walls as you tap your chin with your pen. 

Your room is covered in sticky notes, each one listing a pro or con about having feelings for Kevin.

‘Use to bully the three of you.’

‘Out of the three of your friend, was always the nicest to you.’

‘Poor manners’

‘Handy with tools’

‘Not so hygienic’

‘Still smells good despite’

‘You are only just getting to know him’

‘He has made your summer very interesting’

‘Still addresses you as ‘dork’ ‘

‘Listens to what you have to say’

‘Appreciates things you do for him.’

‘Never a dull moment with him’

‘Always have something to talk about’

‘A very nice smile’

‘Hair still looks good, even when he takes his hat off.’

The pros were starting to outweigh the cons.

Oh dear, you can’t like Kevin!

What would Ed and Eddy think? 

Well, more Eddy than Ed.

Would you even have considered liking Kevin if it wasn’t for him liking you? No, you wouldn’t. So would it be fair to just, randomly develop feelings for him when you find out he has feelings for you?

Well that does not have much to do with it, you suppose.

Are you even gay?

You never knew if you were straight either.

Besides maybe a little fondness for Naz, you never really had a big attraction for people, the Kanker sisters ruined that for you. There were times you found someone attractive, and of course you do… the same thing every teenage boy does when they reach a certain age, but, it was never that big of a part of your daily routine. 

Sitting on the floor of your room again, you look around, going through each sticky note again, this time marking a ‘C’ for every con, and a ‘P’ for every pro. 

You come across the last sticky note you placed, chewing on your pen while you decide if you should put a ‘C’ or a ‘P’ on it.

‘You have feelings for him.’

You drop your pen, your face turning bright red as your bring your hat over your eyes again, biting into your bottom lip violently. 

———————————————————————

"Do you need this? That wrench seems far too small for the job." You comment, holding out a wrench for the red head, who is crouched down over his motorcycle, eyes squinting in the sun a bit as he looks up at you, typical oil staining his face.

It’s been 4 days since you last talked to Kevin, and he eyes you a bit suspiciously, and takes the wrench. “Thanks." His states with the raspy voice of his, dropping his not as shiny wrench back in his tool box. 

You stand there, rubbing your foot into the ground a bit awkwardly, waiting for Kevin to say something but he doesn’t, just focusing on his bike. “Kevin?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk?" 

Gently, like he always is with your tools compared with his own, he places the wrench down, taking the dirty rag from his back pocket to clean of his hands, standing to his full height which isn’t much taller than you. He doesn’t say anything, just has a bit of a serious scowl on his face as he stares at you.

You take this as you may need to start the ‘talk’, so you try to. “I know It’s been awhile, but,"

"Yeah, like 4 days with out any conversation or so much a glance my way. No biggie." 

You are starting to remember how skilled Kevin is with making his words hurt. “Well can you really blame me Kevin? One moment I was hanging out with a good friend of mine, and the next, I was on a date with him. It’s not something I’m just going to come to terms with so easily."

"Look, Double Dweeb, either you like me, or you don’t, I don’t have time for you pansy ass games." He barks at you, which makes you wince a bit.

"I… I… you, see its, just… my thoughts have just been….with everything going on…. me and you being…. I’ve been thinking… watching certain movies…. sticky notes…" You stutter out quickly, your voice a bit shaky as your insides turn.

"If you don’t have nothin’ to say then scram." You are starting to see a lot of the old Kevin in him, his teeth clenched in a frustrated manner as he steps a little closer to you.

"Kevin, please! Just listen to me!"

"Well I aint hearin’ anything worth my time coming out of your mouth dork. You got three seconds to give me a reason I shouldn’t pound ‘ya." He raises his fist in a threatening manner, his face red with anger.

You try to make your actions very similar to that in the few romantic movies you forced yourself to watch the other day, the whole ‘kissing your partner when they are mad at you’ being a repeated material. Though, when you do, you don’t even get close to kissing Kevin.

Both of your noses squish up together, your foreheads bump and you puckered up your lips far too much while Kevin’s mouth was opening, making it look like he was eating your lips as you kissed his teeth.

It was just,

embarrassing.

Quickly, you pull away, covering your hands over your mouth and your face turning bright red as you look around. Kevin is just raising an eyebrow at you, very confused as to what it is you just did, before he’s laughing.

He’s laughing really hard, like, wow you’ve never seen Kevin laugh this hard save the time Eddy fell down the stairs at school. This only makes you grab the corners of your beanie, pulling it over most of your face as he clutches his stomach while bending over, howling with laughter.

"O-Oh goodness… this is embarassing." You whimper, and you are frozen stiff with embarrassment that you can’t even run away.

"No… No… I’m s… sorry," He gasps in between laughs, waving his hand a bit as he is catching his breath. “That was just… That was just hilarious, I’m sorry, oh man." 

You peak at him from under your hat as Kevin wipes a tear from his eye, a big smile sculpted into his face.

"That was great man, defiantly my best kiss." His chuckle has a bit of a snort to it, punching you playfully in the shoulder.

"I… That was really bad…" You smile shyly, letting go of your hat and rubbing the spot on your arm Kevin punch.

Kevin is just simply smiling at you, not a trace of anger on his face as he eyes you, his hand coming up to cup your chin, bringing your face closer to press his lips to yours.

This was a far better kiss. It was gentle, and soft, much better than that last mess of a lip touch.

————————————————————-

((I was going to end it there, but, here is some extra stuff in Kevin’s point of veiw

oh and i know kevin being adopted isn’t even close to being canon, but its something i just kind of rolled with))

You never saw yourself spending most of your summer with any of the dorks, especially not like this.

And by this, you mean shirtless with the smartest of Eds under you, kissing him slowly and gently as his fingers run through the back of your hair.

You’ve notice you like to take off shirts around this guy every chance you get, and yeah, it’s mainly because you think you have a nice body but hey, that’s only cause you do.

Double Dee wasn’t that good of a kisser at first, but you weren’t surprised to find out you were his first kiss, and though you aren’t as experienced as you like to carry yourself to be, you do know a thing or two about kissing. Now, he’s a pretty alright kisser, and is only getting better every time you see him.

Oh man, and you can’t even get started on the cute breaths he takes in between each kiss, and when you run your hands up his shirt, though, it flusters and makes him a bit uncomfortable when push it up too far, him obviously not as comfortable with his body like you are. So, you typically keep your boarder line at his bellybutton, since he seems pretty okay with it.

Currently, Double Dee is kissing at your neck, gentle like, like he is with everything he does, and your hips are slowly rocking up into his. Both of your breaths come out heavily, grunts only a bit off in timing with your humping.

Edd’s face lifts up from your neck, your hips still rolling into his as you bite into your bottom lip, the other’s nails digging into the back of your neck. 

His voice is a little louder than yours, though it doesn’t matter much since your mouth is right by his ear, breathing heavily against it as you grip his hips, ready to start telling him how cute and erotic he is before you hear the sound of your front door open. If it was one of your Moms, you wouldn’t care much, since they know you have, and you quote, "The cutest and most adorable boyfriend ever!" , but, it’s not.

"Kev, where are the snacks?"

"You weren’t at conditioning today dude, you are going to get soft!"

"This Gatorade is warm as piss."

"Where the hell is Kevin?"

"Hey, Kev, we are coming in, so you better hurry if you are jackin’ it in there!"

Your face goes red, quickly rolling off the bed and your boyfriend, who is quick to collect himself, sitting up and scampering off your bed. Shit, you could’ve sworn it was Nat’s turn for after practice snacks.

"O-Oh dear…" Double Dee whimpers, clasping his hands over his neck where light hickies you left lay, his face reddening. 

"Window." You whisper, pointing to your window as you slip out of your room, closing the door behind you.

"Hey, there he is." Del, defiantly one of the biggest guys on your team, gets you in a headlock, making you choke a bit as you try and squirm out. “Where are the snacks man? You’ve been sleeping all day?" He laughs as he drags you down the hallway, the rest of your team huddling in the kitchen.

"Ack… Ma’ made… sandwiches " You gasp out, Del finally letting go and giving you a pat on the back.

"Hell yes, Ma’ makes the best sandwiches; must be a lesbian thing, ha!" He laughs, joining the rest of the team in the kitchen. You rub at your shoulder cause damn, Del’s grip defiantly going to leave you with a bit of back pain.

"Thought it was Nat’s turn for snacks?" You ask, squeezing in the kitchen past sweaty and hungry football players. 

"We thought it was too, but he swore it was your turn, so we just went with it." Someone answered for you, and you give an annoyed sigh.

What a dickhole.

"Well, where is the green prick anyways?" You scowl a bit, looking through the crowd of people invading your space.

"Danno, saw him go ‘round back." Del answers, helping himself to two sandwiches, must like the rest.

Out back?

Aw shit!

Quickly, you push your way through the players again, almost tripping coming out of the sausage fest.

Stopping yourself before you skid into the sliding glass door, you close the curtain, slipping out into your back yard.

"I really should be going, you see, there is some… cleaning and alphabetizing I need to do."

"Hey, chill, I’m not going to bite. But, seeing by your neck, you are into that, huh?" Nat lifts up Ed’s chin with his finger, making you go red with anger as you run over to the two, pushing yourself in front of them.

"Hey, hey, get your paws off him." You bark at him, shoving a finger in his face and he only puts his hands up in defense.

"I didn’t tell him Kevin, I swear! He seemed to have already know about us…" Double Dee pipes up behind you, resting his hands on your shoulders as if to prevent you from leaving him.

"I know,dork, don’t worry, Nat knows." You continue to scowl, giving your green haired friend a bit of a push at the shoulders. “What gives Nat? It was your turn to for the team to come over and you know it."

"Hmm, no, I’m pretty sure it was your turn." He chuckles, and god he is so full of shit. “I just wanted to meet your boyfriend, that’s all," He looks over your shoulder, giving Edd a wave. “I knew you weren’t at conditioning because of him, so, I knew I could meet him if I came over today. Just brought the boys with me." He shrugs as if he has no idea what he did wrong, and his actions are completely innocent.

"Why are we friends again?" You and Nat go way back, so of course you know why you are still friends with this douche, he just gets a little out of hand at times.

"Don’t try guilting me Kevin, you just have to be less secretive is all." He gives you a flick in the nose, making you smack the hand away, and your scowl plastered on your face.

"Beat it, greenie, you’ve scared the dork enough." You beckon to the sliding glass door with your thumb.

"Actually, his company is not as bad as you have described Kevin." Edd cranes his neck over a little, and Nat shoots him a wink, making you punch him in the shoulder.

"See—-ow, damn," He rubs his shoulder, “I’m ‘not as bad as you have described.’ " He shoots you a cocky grin, eyeing Edd once more as he heads back to your house. “He’s defiantly a keeper Kev!— Hey, Delroy, save some food for me—- Ow, shit!" Edd laughs when Nat is hit in the face with a full bottle of water, Del yelling something along the lines of ‘Don’t call me that!’ before Nat disappears off inside.

"Your friends are a very intriguing bunch, to say the least." He gives you that adorable smile, nudging you a bit.

"Yeah, real intriguing…" You grumble, placing your hand in the small of his back to push him through the yard. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home before anything else annoying happens…"

"I would appreciate it." His voice as a chime to it, one you have always loved, as he casually brushes your hand off his back, entwining both of your fingers together.


End file.
